Whims of Fate
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: (Persona 5) AU: In an attempt to ease her distressed mind, Makoto Niijima stood in front of a cherished loved one to express her repressed thoughts and concerns. Finding solace, she let herself reminisce the memories of her younger self to remember the ideals she had lost and with it, gather strength to further her resolve to face the future- This is a Makoto and Sae Backstory fic
1. Prologue: I: The Ties that Binds

Author's Note: Hello, it's nice of you to give this story a try. I won't keep you from reading this story for long, but the main purpose of this note is just to **Warn** those who have yet to finish the game- As this will contain very Heavy **SPOILERS**. Especially regarding Makoto's confidant route since this story is intended to be a character study for her and a re-imagination of some sorts regarding what her childhood could have been like. More on that, I've also considered this to be an Alternate Universe as well because certain scenes will diverge far from canon with this story being part of my other two persona 5 fics as well.

And just another little thing; some of the few italics you'll find here mean that those dialogues are said from the past.

* * *

Disclaimer: Lastly, I'll just say this once for formalities sake but as you can probably tell, I am not affiliated with Atlus in any way and Persona and it's characters belong to their respective owners/creators... and they are awesome.

* * *

 **~~~ Whims of Fate ~~~**

* * *

: I: Prologue :

* * *

= Chapter One: The Ties that Binds =

* * *

\- 11/19/20Xx ( Saturday - Early Morning ) [ Cemetery ] -

* * *

Despite that the weather was fairly even for a mid-November Day, the cemetery was still quiet and mostly deserted- save for a solitary female student from Shujin Academy that is. She stood underneath the patches of grass, her head hang low while her eyes was focused to the stone tablet in front of her.

She said nothing, her gaze distant as if remembering a sad, painful memory.

A moment later, the girl felt a gust of wind pass by and her short dark brown hair glide with it for a moment. She also faintly heard the soft rustling of the tree's leaves overhead.

Soon she wrapped her arms around her as she felt cold. Feeling lonely and tensed.

She then sighed softly as she thought that there really wasn't supposed to be anything new to the feeling. She had already felt like this at times for the last few years and yet, she doesn't know why she can't get used to it or better, finally get over it.

After all, it wasn't like she was alone. Despite no longer having her parents around, she does still have an older sister. Who, despite her hardened exterior and blunt words, she still believes that her sister truly cared for her well being as well.

But something change within her sister. Someone had even said that she had become a cold-hearted person who doesn't care about anything other than her own success and that she was beyond help unless they force her to change.

Then she let her hands on her sides close to a fist as her gaze slowly became fierce. "That wasn't true."

She knew her sister was better than that and she believes that she could still change without forcing it themselves.

" _I expect things will calm down a little once this case is over._ " She recalled her sister speaking softly to her the day before, " _Once that happens... why don't we go on a trip to some hot springs? Just the two of us._ " She had added with the same sweet smile on her face.

Makoto clenched her hands tighter and close her eyes shut while slightly gritting her teeth. "Sis...!"

By the time she opened her eyes, she looked up to fight back the tears that threatened to fall as she continued to muse that; 'Her sister was kind. Sure she can be bossy, nagging and strict.' But to be fair, so was she to an extent. "...It was probably a family trait." She find herself saying to humor herself.

Sae had always tried her best in everything she did.

She was a hard-worker and she always kept her ground while she fought with her head held high- even through all the mocking and pressures she had receive from her colleagues. Even more so, with some of her recent cases as her superiors feel like she was lacking in the field just because of her gender and her recent failures to deliver in the Phantom Thieves case.

'I've been partly responsible for it too...' Makoto thought before shaking her head once. Regardless of that, she had long been convinced that she never regretted being part of the team.

Pushing aside the Phantom Thieves case, She had heard that some of her sister's old cases seem to find their way back to her desk as well. Thanks to that, Sae had very little time for herself and lately, she always comes home looking very exhausted.

'But then again... she'd always been overworking herself,' Makoto sighed and looked dejectedly at the skies, letting another soft gust of wind pass by her face without any protest as her thoughts lingered on something else.

"...and it was mostly for my sake." She said to no one in particular and closed her eyes shut once more.

Many where against Sae raising her young 14 year-old sister by herself after all.

That time, Makoto was devastated of the prospect of not only suffering from the loss of her mother at an early age and losing her father to a crime not too long ago... Adding the very thought of also being separated from her sister was just too much for her at the moment.

She could still recall how she was nearly at tears during that time- but her sister held her hand tightly, looking straight to her eyes and told her that everything would be all right. That she would never, ever let that happen.

With that thought in mind, Makoto opened her eyes. There was a sad look on her face as she wrapped her arms over the other once more. Her gaze down and seemingly still in deep thought.

Though she said nothing, Sae fervently worked herself to the bone so that she could keep custody for her younger sister for this past three years.

They had their share of struggles and misunderstandings this past few months... Makoto knew that it was just from fatigue and because she still cared about what she'll become for her future.

Her older sister had done so much for her. Knowing that all to well, Makoto had always admired her sister for it. 'She is strong, considerate... She was a good person.'

...But regardless of that, She also cannot deny that the same sister she had always looked up to has her very own Palace...

Sae had this hatred within her, which was no doubt born from the constant injustice that humanity pushed against her. Perhaps also a deep feeling of enviousness of the power and freedom from the people she had been around with. 'Frankly enough, that even includes myself.' Makoto realized.

To her sister, life was rigged in which that one must win at all cost, even by using illegal means since to her, defeat means losing everything. As dreadful it is to even think about; a Casino for her Palace does make sense.

'The whims of fate can be too cruel.' Makoto thought before she raised a hand up to her chest and gripped the fabric as it felt like it was on fire.

She knew that wasn't all that's been really unnerving her. She had already known for some time now that her sister has a palace.

What really bothered her is the very thought of why she didn't do anything to prevent it from even forming in the first place.

She then finds herself looking down to her father's grave and wondered on why couldn't she had seen the signs earlier. 'Surely I could have done something with her cognition- especially in these last three years, right? I should have fought with her during the start of all these problems and not just depended on her...'

Makoto bit her lip, feeling quite disappointed in herself as she thought that during that time, she had been selfish.

She only thought of her own losses and felt powerless.

Feeling like a part of her just died alongside her father, she quickly let herself be engulfed in the darkness of society's whims and in turn lost her childhood ideals and bright smiles.

As the time continue to pass her by, Makoto couldn't help but slowly keep losing confidence in herself.

Afraid to make a mistake, she eventually just let the other people make some choices for her since she felt like if she did something by herself... it would just go wrong or worse.

That was when she started doubting her own abilities and felt incapable...

"Useless..." Voicing that word out left a very bad taste in her mouth. But it has been true. She had once simply resigned to her fate because she felt like she lacked any means to stop it and thought naively that it was for the best.

Makoto then closed her eyes once more and thought that doing nothing was also a mistake... or worse, as she didn't even stop to think how her sister was going through with all of it.

Because in that resignation, she had unknowingly let her sister get too influenced by the unfairness of society... with the stress from overworking and high expectations to deliver slowly pushing her over the edge.

Then Makoto opened her eyes, and they were now burning with determination. She might've lacked the resolve before, but now, she has the power to make it right.

She will not let this go without doing anything again. "Sis... This time I-I'm on your side..." Her voice slightly cracking as tears once again threatened to fall from the corners of her eyes.

But she strengthened her resolved and stood firm, "...This time, I won't let anyone do anything to you!" She repeated what she told her sister last night.

 _"He he, what an odd girl."_ Upon recalling her sister's reply to her declamation last night, Makoto soon finds herself letting out a short chuckle despite herself;

"Odd is right. Here I am seemingly glaring so hard to no one in particular, when I had intended to come here in hope of seeking some comfort... and yes, I'm apparently talking to myself." She said softly before kneeling down closer to the stone tablet in front of her.

She let her right hand fall to it's cold, rough exterior. Then using her other hand, she reflexively trailed a finger up over the cursive words for reasons even she doesn't know why.

Then she stopped her hand at the end of the scribbled name and letting out a sigh as she pressed her palm over it, "...Father." She breathed out softly and leaned in closer to let her forehead rest atop the back of her right hand.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander about certain things. Seemingly having a conversation with her father without using words.

She always did this when she had a lot of things in mind. Though they were rare since she hardly has any free time lately, she usually drops by whenever she wants to let out a few cooped up feelings that she may have repressed that punching Shadows can't seem to relieve.

Honestly, she's been quite apprehensive this last few days.

Being one of the Phantom Thieves, it probably didn't help that aside from the high stakes and tension in this heist, they were supposedly trying to trigger a change of heart in her own sister- with a plan that she herself made with the others.

It felt so surreal. She felt really stressed out on that fact that she could hardly sleep last night.

Then she finds herself up so early today that there was still at least an hour and a half at best left for her before classes start at Shujin Academy.

Makoto figured that since she was already dressed and prepared for the day- both for school and their supposed heist and counterattack plan. She quickly decided to use this time to pay her dear father a visit to let out some stress and worries she's been keeping to herself.

A part of her knew that she could have also let this repressed thoughts and feelings out with the other Phantom Thieves- with her friends and with him, but... she didn't want them to worry so much about her. They probably had a lot of things in mind too. It was easily seen in everyone's weary eyes.

So not wanting to appear confused or disheartened since she is still the Phantom Thieves chief strategist and advisor. Makoto put on a front and reassured her teammates that everything will be all right and she kept her weary thoughts to herself.

* * *

It didn't kept silent for so long however, since a certain someone can seemingly read her like an open book.

She hadn't said anything to anyone and had been careful not to let her personal feelings get ahead of her judgement.

But before she even had the chance to leave Leblanc with the other members to deliver her sister's calling card yesterday- their Leader suddenly stopped her by holding a gentle, yet firm grip on her left arm.

That sudden action concerned her a bit.

Did he saw through her? Did he knew that she was hiding some repressed thoughts and that he was angry at her for being secretive about it?

They had made a promise to always tell one another what was bothering them after all...

Makoto took a deep breath, finding the courage to turn back to properly look at him.

She was quite taken aback upon not seeing him angry, but instead show a genuine look of concern on his face.

He said nothing at first and briefly wondered if he was considering what to say.

To her surprise, Ren didn't pry into asking what was bothering her and simply offered her a loving smile.

A moment later, he let the hand that was holding her arm slowly fall down to her hand, squeezing it tight once in assurance before saying, " _Makoto, I believe you can do this. But, please don't carry all the burden by yourself..._ "

" _Besides, I am still living right next door to yours for tonight, right?"_ Then after a brief chuckle, he gently pulled her towards him and tenderly held her in his arms.

 _"Remember that I'll be by your side so you don't have to do this alone and I promise you_ , _we'll get through this together."_ He added reassuringly as she returned his embrace.

* * *

Makoto finds herself smiling at the memory.

Instinctively she raised a hand to her chin and said that, "He's really... something."

After a while of pondering however, her worried expression returned, "How can he say things so casually like that? Among all of us, he's the most at risk from this heist... What if he..." She closed eyes and soon shook her head, pushing the negative idea out of her mind. "...Here I am overthinking things again."

The smile on her face soon returned- though this time it was a sad smile.

Makoto opened her eyes and stared absently at the grassy terrain with thoughts lingering back to her boyfriend.

"He did say that he believes in me... I know I should believe in him for this mission too..." She stopped for a moment and let out a deep breath, "...But I'm still worried about him. Sometimes I really wonder were he gets the guts to be willing to go head first to tight situations like these..."

Makoto soon recalled thinking out loud that question to Ren himself once and of course, he had the wits to even bother a reply.

He casually stated that certain clinical trials he had undergone to get the team medicine helped with that. Then she could even remember his usual grin and how he adjusts his glasses while adding that devouring gigantic burgers and staying so long at the bathhouse during rainy days for the _charm_ had done wonders to his _guts_... He even went far to claiming that he appeared smoking hot- literally, afterwards.

She shook her head and this time let out a soft chuckle.

Ren was brave, cunning, hardworking, intelligent, kind, and supportive with always the best interests of the team and all the other people close to him in his mind... all that and still, he can say the most wittiest of things or the most ludicrous puns and jokes out of the blue at will.

The code name Joker fits him, figuratively and literally she thought to herself.

Their Leader can be so serious and delivers extremely well in any situation, even when faced with the worst scenarios and then, he turns to be such a _punny_ guy when he wants to be. "Did I just thought of, punny...? Darn, he's rubbing his wittiness on me. That dork." She said without malice, a genuine smile now gracing her face.

Just thinking about him with that smug face look on his face whenever he thought he was being extremely funny was enough to cheer her up a little bit.

With a soft sigh, Makoto looked back up to her father's tomb and noticed that, "...Ren reminds me so much of you, Father."

They shared so many qualities, both good and bad.

They share the same leader like qualities she had always admired and aspired to be. That and they can randomly spout the most ludicrous of things in an attempt to be funny. No matter how corny they could be- But they do always managed to cheer her up though with reasons she doesn't know why.

Perhaps they were trying so hard. Maybe that's why she finds them funny? Regardless, she was grateful for it.

Apart from that, both had the same strong sense of justice and fairness as her, but they were both reckless... then again, so was she so she's not really one to talk, but...

Taking her aside, Ren and her Father were so alike that it scared her.

He had even said something not unlike to what Ren said to her last night.

Before her Father had to leave on that... certain night, he had told her that she shouldn't worry and just believe that everything would turn out right.

Makoto hang her head down low to the ground and she couldn't suppressed the tears any longer as she could still remember her father's reassuring smile that came with that painful memory; "You... promised me... that you'll come back."

She let her her knees fall slowly to the ground and she instinctively used her left hand to balanced herself upright while her right arm was still extended to the stone tablet with her palm flat against the rough surface.

Makoto breathed in deep as she thought about how her Father had always been supportive and the memories she had with her Mother was just as pleasant.

But what had she given in return? She couldn't do anything for them.

Her feeling of uselessness resurfaced as her left hand clenched the soil beside her knees in frustration.

...And now, three years pass her Father's incident; Ren was offering her the same reassuring smile and words. With the plan they formulated with the rest of the Phantom Thieves, he was fighting a Just cause and as the saying goes, he's planning on fighting fire with fire.

The same kind of fire that made her unfortunately lose her father.

She had known that her Father would be at risk that time and yet she didn't stop him from going.

Makoto couldn't do anything to keep him away from harm. Her Father insisted that he had to do it for the safety of others.

And now, their Leader wanted to do the same with their counter attack plan too. She couldn't stop him either as Joker had insisted on playing this role since he's the one person the enemy wants to get, then he told the team that this was the safest way out for everyone else for their current predicament.

Ren was doing this for them, but if something- even the slightest of things goes wrong. Then the Phantom Thieves will likely be brought down to false justice and to be laughed upon the traitor.

If the plan fails, Makoto would not only just lose her sister's faith, but Ren will ultimately die in the process as well.

Would she just do nothing about it as well?

"...Never." Makoto closed her eyes shut and stood up with clenched hands on her sides. "...I will NEVER let that happen!" She added with more conviction.

The very thought of losing someone she loves once more- made her feel sick.

But letting herself resign to that feeling is like admitting to herself that they couldn't stand a chance against the opposition.

Like she lost heart and gave up without fighting.

Just like before...

 _"I will not lose heart again! Ever!"_ She made that promise when she first awakened to her persona and she planned to keep it.

Not just for her sake- but for the whole team and for her sister Sae as well. Makoto knows where her loyalties lie.

She then slapped the palms of her hands to either sides of her cheeks once; 'Focus! Queen, Focus! Rather than thinking about negative things- I should think about ways to ensure that our plan will not fail!' She thought to herself with a new resolve.

A soft gust of wind pass by prompting her to open her eyes and she finds herself looking straight to her father's tomb once more.

It was a warm, comforting breeze that made her smile. It made her feel that her Father had been listening to her thoughts and approves.

It was like, he was still here, silently supporting her.

Like he always does.

Makoto's gaze soften as the happier memories of her past resurfaced on her mind.

She could see her Mother's warm smile, her Father's unyielding support and her Sister's genuine concern and beliefs they had once shared- No. Still share. They just need to find a common ground to see it once again. She knows there's still good in her older sister's heart.

Then she wondered if it was getting late... With that, Makoto took out her phone from her skirt's pockets and glanced at the clock shown on its screen. She saw that hardly any time had passed since she last checked.

She had briefly considered formulating new ideas to further ensure their plan will go without fail- but soon thought that it might be better doing it with the other _team members_ of the Phantom Thieves, this time or else she'll likely overthink this again.

But she didn't want to go to school early either to avoid doing some meager student council duties. She wasn't in much mood for it as she does have her thoughts all over the place at the moment.

Makoto did however made a mental note to herself that she'll be more focus on her council duties once this day passes. She needed to act the part anyway, might as well do it on her own terms.

While going back home would be silly since she's already out. Besides, nobody was home anyway. Her sister left their apartment earlier, stating that there's this nagging feeling in her mind that she needs to do something and go somewhere despite being told to be on stand by.

Makoto understood, so she told her sister to be careful. Sae had offered her a warm smile and she even lightly patted her head a couple of times again. Then she told her to do the same and assured her that she'll be fine.

After her sister left, Makoto also had this urge to visit their dear neighbor and go see how their Leader is fairing... But he had told her of his plan about making some infiltration tools all night regardless of Morgana's mewling protests about him needing more sleep for this operation.

She had to stifle a laugh at the very thought about letting their beloved not-a-cat take a good look of her restless face as well. She'll probably received the dreaded go-to-sleep scold that Ren had always told her about with how tired she seems to look right now.

Speaking of her boyfriend, if he had indeed made infiltration tools all night, it would probably be best to let him rest for as long as he could.

Today would no doubt be a very long, tiring day- especially for him. So after sending a quick message to him regarding her plans for today, she then proceeded on this short trip to the cemetery by herself.

Makoto then turned to look back to her father's grave and pondered about what to do.

Apart from letting out her stress by seemingly talking to her father about recent happenings in her life. Simply just being here usually makes her mind wander about the times they had shared together as a happy family.

Thinking about it now, that may not be a bad idea.

She did have some free time left to herself and letting her mind be filled with both the happy and sad, life-changing memories she had regarding her family might let her gain more strength.

Her family is one of the reasons why she's fighting to reform society after all.

Makoto soon leaned further down just beneath the patches of grass and let her hands dust off the littering pile of dried leaves of autumn away from her father's tomb before she set her shoulder bag down and sat down on top it herself.

As she got comfortable, she soon began to reminisce the times that their family was whole and happy. Beginning at a day before any of the unfortunate circumstances that first came to her life.

It'll always be a time where she will look back to fondly.

For once, rather than seeing how hard life can be as a teenager- Makoto soon let herself think back and look at the world through the innocent eyes of a young child.

* * *

 **~~~ End of Chapter One ~~~**

* * *

Author's Note: By any chance you've read my other Persona 5 stories; _**Twist of Fate**_ \- then this is finally the fic that I had briefly mentioned on the end notes of the fourth chapter and this will act as some sort of companion fic as some of the details here will serve as a prequel for it as well. Like for instance; this is also where A young Ren and Makoto would meet and will become childhood friends who frequently writes letters to one another. This is also some sort of sequel to the other one called, _**Bond between Sisters**_. But to be honest, I just want an excuse to write more about a young Sae and Makoto. Mwehehe~ That cover art I did was also inspired by that. :3

By the way, although all these stories are connected, you can choose to not read either of them first as this fic is potentially capable on standing on it's own. In fact, this was originally supposed to be the one that I should've posted first of the three, because most of the early drafts I've written for the other two actually came from here. I don't know why this has been the case, but I guess I won't complain about it either. I personally just find that thought funny. You know, the main reason why this was delayed was honestly because I have no idea how to end it properly. This added impromptu 'prologue' chapter came to be because of that thought alone.

Fair warning, this will have a somewhat random update schedule since I'm currently focused on updating my other p5 fic. I posted this early as a sort of compensation since I missed an update for the other one. Ha ha. This will be updated more regularly once I finalize the entire story and that may take awhile. Still, I like to think you'll see an update soon enough so hope you keep an eye out or follow the story if you're interested. Thanks for reading and Have a nice day. :D


	2. Distant Recollections: II: Smile For Me

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I had once said that I'll withhold updating this story until I complete it in its entirety... but, I couldn't resist sharing this for now. LOL

The journey of a younger Makoto (6) and Sae (14) begins here and take note that the characters will have different personalities than what you might be used to- so they may act out of character in the beginning- but you'll see behavioral changes as they grow older. Also, this story will have shifting themes and will progress chronologically after every chapter.

That being the case, we are going to start this off with the Niijima sisters interacting with their parents. To not make things difficult, I had decided to give their parents proper names and as already mentioned on my other p5 story, Twist of Fate; I called Makoto and Sae's Father as Masato which supposedly means righteousness/bravery and I thought it fits him well given his profession and personality given in the game. As for their mother's name, I decided to use 'Emi' which it is said to mean 'kindness/gentleness' (I saw on one website that it means 'clear' and 'sincere' too.) which also compliments Makoto which means sincerity/truth. Might as well add that I saw on another website that the name meaning of Sae is 'Clear/Skillful'. Neat.

* * *

 **~~~ Whims of Fate ~~~**

* * *

: II: Distant Recollections :

* * *

= Chapter Two: Smile for Me =

* * *

Makoto's memories regarding her mother was few. In all honesty, other than the small details, she could hardly remember how she was at most anymore, especially in the more latter years.

But in terms of appearance, she definitely reminds her of her sister Sae since based on the pictures, she had the same long flowing hair. Her father had argued that she looks like her mother more but that's up to debate since some say that she took after her father. It's very confusing at times...

But if there was one thing that she can't ever forget about her mother... that was her kind, gentle smile.

* * *

"Oh, come here you little panda bear!" A gentle voice called out with a sweet smile on her face, her hands reaching out to grab a plucky, small, fleeing form.

"Rwaar!" Six-year old Makoto called out playfully in response and let out a short giggle as she barely managed to avoid her mother's hands.

Though young Makoto was a fairly well-behaved child, she refused to abide to her usual bedtime schedule this time around for a very important reason.

It was movie night time.

Her father and sister always watched those intriguing action movies every Saturday evening.

She managed to take a glimpse at one a week ago when she innocently just had to use the bathroom.

Curious of the bright lights coming from their living room, she decided to take a peek after she was done with her first business.

A moment later, Makoto quietly made her way towards the living room area and she immediately heard some loud explosive sounds and then came some soft yet still noticeable squeals and shrieks coming from her sister... or was it her father? What were they watching? Now she was very curious.

Hiding behind the side of the wall, she quickly grabbed a random book in a nearby end table to cover up her face as she was afraid to be caught way past her bedtime.

Carefully peeking over the book, Makoto first took note of the excited look of her father and sister's faces which slowly made her smile.

Then she heard this unfamiliar manly voice and one look at the TV caused her to gasp softly as finds herself looking at this tall man with dark, frizzy hair who was clad in leather clothes leading a group of like attired individuals through bright explosions with quick and perfectly executed moves.

She wanted to watch some more but she couldn't help a yawn escaping her lips and her eyelids feel a tad heavy. It seems school had tuckered her out so much this time around unfortunately, so it seems like she can't stay for too long.

Makoto took one last look back to the screen upon hearing the man talk to his teammates; then she couldn't help but grin as she saw him with this confident smirk that for some reason reminded her of her hero; Buchimaru-kun!

She innocently compared that with the simple fact that he was wearing those thick, black circular shades. Now that she further thought about it, seeing the frizzy haired guy's leather clothes had this white and black markings made him look even more like a panda in her eyes!

Upon that silly realization, she couldn't control the excited look on her face with her hands clenched tight to a fist.

'Would Buchimaru-kun look like that if he could turn into a human?' To Makoto, the hero looks so cool that it captivated her so much and that was enough to fuel resolve her to watch a full movie like it in the next movie night time.

And that time was tonight.

Makoto hid behind the wall that separates the kitchen to the living room to where her set paradise is currently in. It was just a a few meters away, but her mother's figure was standing right in the middle of the gap that will lead her to her target location.

"My, aren't you so energetic tonight, Machi?" Her mother called out while her young daughter was still stubbornly hiding behind a wall and seemingly looking ready to bounce and bolt towards the exit.

It was silent for a few seconds. Seeing that her daughter has no plan on giving in anytime soon, she soon sighed and added, "But it is way past your bedtime..."

"...I'm not sleepy yet." A soft voice came behind the wall.

"I could read you a bedtime story," Her mother offered, "I'm sure that'll help you go to dreamland."

"...No, thank you, Mommy." Her daughter refused. Makoto was determined to stay up with her father and sister this time around.

Expecting that response, her mother added, "...Not even a story about your adventures with Buchi-kun?"

"..." Makoto didn't respond for a moment; her mother thinking that her daughter's finally considering it. Their princess has always had this weakness to her beloved panda.

But to her surprise, she still heard a defiant, "No, I want to watch a movie with Daddy and Sis."

"Oh, have you already lost interest in Buchimaru-kun? My, Makoto, he wouldn't be so happy to hear that." Her mother spoke with a flourish and a grin gracing her features as she heard Makoto let out a sharp gasp.

"...Will Buchi-kun be sad?" Her daughter asked softly, her voice slightly trembling as she didn't want to upset a friend. Be it may be an imaginary one.

Smiling as she got her daughter's attention, Emi soon replied, "Buchi-kun will be sad if you don't spend time with him tonight. He'll be so lonely in your room if you leave him alone the whole night."

Makoto furrowed her brows and placed her tiny right hand under her chin much like how she always seen her sister do whenever she was contemplating and considering her options.

Her mother patiently waited to hear her daughter's response.

Knowing that her daughter has always been a fiercely kind and loyal friend, surely she'll give in now, right?

But Makoto has always been a bright, creative and deviously sneaky little strategist too; "...If I bring my big Buchimaru-kun stuffy-toy with me then he wouldn't be alone and we can go and watch the movie where the hero looks like him together!" She insisted.

With a soft smile still in her face, Emi shook her head in slight disbelief. She doesn't know; "Where does Makoto get this side of her from?"- She thought out loud without her realizing it.

A soft chuckle came from behind her and uttered in response; "With all due respect Mom, with Makoto's current level of stubbornness; I had come to believe that she has both yours and Dad's combined power."

With a raised brow, Emi looked back and saw her Fourteen-year-old daughter; Sae with an amused expression on her face.

"Sis!" Makoto called out ecstatically and she skipped towards her older sister. "Sis! Can you please help me convince Mommy to watch TV for tonight too? Please? Please? Please...?" She added as she held onto her sister's right hand tightly with hopeful eyes.

"...Or maybe it's also your influence." Emi replied as soon as she was approached by her eldest with Makoto beside her, "Of all the movie marathon you and your father had, why did Makoto had to see an action film of all things? And now as you can see, she's highly interested on watching those said films when it's supposed to be her bedtime now."

"...She's got good taste." Sae said before peering over her shoulder when she noticed that Makoto started hiding behind her and started to meekly protest that she wasn't sleepy once again.

But Sae looked back at her mother when she coughed once to get her attention and she saw her frowning;

"You know how curious and stubborn your sister can become. Makoto's too young to watch those kinds of films and I'm worried about what kind of influence it will have on her. " Emi stated in concern.

"Machi will probably kick butt in the future...!" Sae thought out loud with this amused look on her face again- But she couldn't ponder about the idea for long as her mother was giving her the look.

And then, Sae could barely stifled a chuckle when Makoto repeated what she just said in a seemingly confident tone; "...I will kick butt with Buchimaru-kun and save the world!"

Their mother chose to ignore the kick butt dialogue, and said in awe, "To save the world eh?" She then came to wonder if her youngest got that from watching cartoons...

Then she looked at her eldest daughter, '...or was it from Sae? Makoto had always admired her sister and is usually mimicking her both academically and for the silliest reasons.'

Seeing her mother looking at her with probing eyes, Sae soon defended herself as she shift the blame to someone else, "Blame Dad. He's been wanting to watch these action flicks as a form of studying up some new moves that he could use in one of his duties in saving the world." She chuckled for awhile and added, "...That's where Makoto probably learned the whole saving the world speech."

"Hey, I plead the fifth." Another person called out from behind them, this time a much more deeper voice; "I'm home." He said with a smile as he got their attention.

Makoto beamed upon seeing him; "Daddy!" And then she immediately run forward to greet him with a tender embrace.

Her father chuckled from the impact and picked his daughter up in his arms easily to return her embrace with the same passion.

"Hi, Princess." Masato said pulling back as he cradled the young girl in his arms gently. "So, How was school, today?" He asked.

"Oh, It went well. I've got another gold star from the teacher when I got the highest mark in class!" Makoto stated excitedly.

Seeing her so happy, his father grinned, "That's my girl!" He praised and embraced his youngest once again causing the young girl to giggle and return it eagerly as she put her tiny arms around her father's neck.

"Welcome home, honey." Emi approached her husband and placed a chaste kiss on his cheeks. "Our little panda bear here has been waiting very eagerly for you to come home since she got back home from school, you know."

"Oh, is that so?" Masato said as he noticed that Makoto stifling a yawn while she started rubbing her eyes from the corner of his eyes.

He slightly pulled back to look at his daughter properly and said softly, "I'm sorry for being so late then. Daddy was being attacked by an army of paperwork that refuse to reduce in numbers, you see."

His daughter's response to that was just a soft giggle prompting him to smirk back at her.

Then Masato added; "But since it's getting late... Why don't we tuck you in bed and get you so much needed rest, eh, Machi?" He was surprised to see his youngest daughter visibly pale with the look of utter terror on her face.

"No!" Makoto squeaked out and embraced her father tightly again, "I want to stay up late and watch a movie with you and Sis!" She added as she further burrowed her head on her father's shoulder.

"...A movie?" His father uttered in confusion since he had yet to recover from his daughter's sudden outburst.

Sae approached them and explained, "Well dearest Father, it seems like Makoto woke up in the middle of the night and she saw us watching the action film last Saturday and she probably saw some fight scenes she had liked. Now, she's been tediously asking me on a daily basis that she wanted to watch the full movie too."

After that, Makoto chipped in, "Please, Daddy? Just this once? I am very curious on how this frizzy-haired person escape with the others from the fiery boom-booms. I couldn't see what happened since I accidentally closed my eyes that time..."

The young brunette then pouted at that memory for a moment before she shook her head and looked back at her father with hopeful eyes, insisting, "Please Daddy? Please?"

Masato thought about it for a moment, he can't say no to those pleading yet still determined eyes of his daughter.

He turned to look at his wife who in turn shrugged her shoulders once and smiled in defeat as she spoke, "Makoto's been highly intrigued by it and has been insistent in asking me to let her watch it with you guys since this morning. I don't think it's a nice movie to watch for a six-year-old girl, but you know her, she won't give it up so easily."

"...That's true." Her Husband agreed with a chuckle.

"Reminds me of someone I know." Emi bantered causing her husband to raised a brow and looked at her with a feigned look of innocence.

"I take it that you meant yourself, dear?" Masato countered and grinned when he saw his wife snickered at him in response.

Satisfied, Masato turned back to look his youngest and saw that she was still waiting for his decision with hopeful eyes and slightly pouted lips.

He gave a sigh before saying, "I guess I can allow you to stay up with us to watch a film. But..."

"...But?" Makoto slightly tilted her head in curiosity.

"Well, I'm not even sure you'll like this much, Princess. I already returned the action movie to the rental shop, you see, since it was almost it's due to return it but I did rented out a new one." Masato tried to explain.

But it was difficult to bare seeing the look of disappointment in his younger daughter's eyes and even more so when she muttered a dejected, "Oh..."

Hearing that however, sparked Sae's interests, "You rented out a new movie? What's it about?"

Masato was still carrying Makoto so he gestured at Sae to get the DvD on his bag. "It's on the front pocket in my bag, sweetie. It's not an action film though as all of the actions films we haven't watch had unfortunately been rented out already.

"Oh." Even Sae was a little disappointed that it wasn't an action film either. But as soon as she saw the new DvD that her father rented, she was thrilled, "Oh, ho... It's a Mystery one, huh? " She flipped the cover and read the title, "...The Well?"

Then Masato turned to look back to his youngest when she spoke; "...The Well? Is that a show on how the well never seems to run out of water?" Makoto deduced, recalling that one story with Buchimaru-kun as a farmer, his well mysteriously doesn't seem to be running out of water despite using it a lot to water his crops.

Sae smiled at her younger sister's innocence before she replied, "As fun that is to think about, Machi. The Well is actually a scary, horror movie."

Makoto let out a gasp, "...Horror? So it's a movie about a Well that is always dry and everyone has no water? That is very scary!" She said with this very serious expression.

This time both her Father and Sister looked at each other, blinking twice before letting out a chuckle.

Emi decided to take charge in carrying their innocent daughter, "Makoto dear, please never change, all right?" She said before giving her daughter a wide smile.

Makoto was confused by this. "...Huh?" She pouted as she looked at her Father and Sister trying hard to suppress and contain their laughter; "I don't... I don't understand. What is 'The Well' about then?" She asked.

"Well..." Sae pondered about what to say for a moment before she looked back at her curious sister;

"I don't know much about the story yet since I haven't really watched it either, but I believe that this is about a young girl who was falsely treated- er, they did bad things to her. She had an unfortunate incident and... let's just say that she's angry. Then whoever watches a certain video, they've got seven days to figure out the truth behind the mystery or else... it's over. I think." She explained as carefully as possible. She didn't want to frighten her after all, but she also wants to give her sister enough details to quell her curiosity as well.

Makoto nodded in reply, seemingly contemplating about the complicated scenario like she understood it all too well; "...I don't like it when people do bad things to others." Was what her mind concluded.

Nodding back, Her parents and her sister agreed on that.

"Yeah, they shouldn't be doing bad things but some people just can't seem to help themselves for some reason." Masato said with a scowl on his face as he thought about work. His work had to deal with similar problems and it's been happening more often lately this days much to his chagrin.

"Hmmm..." Makoto's thoughts still seemingly linger to the movie that her sister Sae is holding, "So..." She trailed off again waiting for her parents and sister to look at her.

And once she got their attention did she hesitatingly asked, "...S-Since that is a scary film... Does that mean that there are... g-ghosts involved?"

Silence. Neither of the family members responded since they don't want to frighten her.

But noting the silence was enough as a confirmation to Makoto. "O-Oh..." Was the only thing she could voiced out at the moment, as she was just as speechless.

With that, Emi soon placed Makoto down gently on the floor, "Maybe it's best to skip movie night this time, Makoto."

Sae agreed, as she went behind her younger sister and knelt down to her height to embrace her from behind, "Yeah, watching scary stuff isn't really a hobby you adore, Machi."

"How about we do it next week instead, Makoto? I promise you that I'll go and rent out that action film next time." Masato promised as he patted her young daughter's head once. "It's too scary of a film for a fair princess like you to get involved in."

Makoto took that as a challenge and refused to be defeated, "I can handle it!" She said, strengthening her resolved as she looked up determinedly at her father.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Machi... It's a really scary movie." Sae insisted. But her younger sister was just as persistent as she looked back at her with hands closed to a fist and raised midway to her chest, "I'll be brave!"

Then a thought came to her, "Oh! I'll be safe with Buchimaru-kun by my side! I'll go and get him so we can watched the movie together!" With that said, Makoto pried herself gently away from Sae's grasp and then turned and made a mad dash to her room to get her cuddly friend.

Masato shook his head as he watched his young daughter disappear from his sight, "She won't back down now wouldn't she?"

Emi sighed, conceding "I don't think so dear. You know once she makes her decision, she will rarely give it up." Then she looked at her eldest daughter, "I'll be counting on you to cheer her up afterwards, Sae."

"Huh?" Sae was quite taken aback by that.

"She'll probably insist on sleeping beside you for a couple of nights." Her father added and that's when Sae understood.

"Oh, right." Sae muttered and let out a sigh as she thought of the inevitable outcome of their little movie bonding time.

As they waited for Makoto to come back, Emi decided to make them some snacks while Masato decided to use this time to wear more comfortable clothes and Sae was in charge of setting up the movie.

* * *

A few minutes later; Makoto was huddled up between a pillow and with one hand, she held her stuffed Buchimaru-kun that was mostly covering her face. The other hand was tightly securing her older sister's arm.

" _Sh-seven d-d-days_ " Makoto could hear an eerie female voice called out from the screen before her, but she was afraid to look. From the way she heard that voice say that... it was enough to make her shudder.

That action made Sae look at her younger sister in concern as she placed her right hand over her smaller hand that was tightly securing her left arm, "...Are you all right?" She asked despite already knowing the answer.

Of course Makoto would insist, "...I'm fine, Sis. I-it's just a little cold... that's all."

Sae hummed softly in response as she raised a brow seeing her younger sister take a deep breath and placed her beloved stuffed panda bear down her lap. She then sat up properly and continued watching the movie with feigned confidence.

The fearful look on her younger sister's eyes told Sae a different story however.

She didn't say anything though since she saw Makoto looking curiously at the film again since it's pacing was back in... a more less scary setting.

"If you insist..." Sae simply stated as she turned back to the film.

After a few minutes where the film was getting heavy-winded once more; Sae felt one of Makoto's hands tightly grasping her arm again.

She turned to look at her younger sister and saw her fervently hiding her face behind Buchimaru-kun again.

Suppressing a chuckle upon seeing such a cute sight, Sae decided to reassure her sister instead, "...I'm right beside you, Machi." She whispered loud enough for her younger sister to hear.

Hearing that soft, gentle voice prompted Makoto to look up to her older sister. She had this mix look of denying being scared and gratefulness upon knowing that she wasn't alone.

After much consideration and a scream coming from the screen before her, Makoto soon replied hastily as she burrowed her face in her sister's arms, "...You won't ever leave me alone, right Sis?"

Sae smiled as she gently patted her sister's hair comfortingly, "You'll never be alone." She reassured causing the young brunette to look up and smile back at her.

Before any could speak further, both of them were taken aback when they heard this increasingly eerie sounds coming from the movie which prompted the girls to look back to the screen in curiosity.

They watched as that a television much similar to theirs continue to lit up despite the frightened person trying to turn it of over and over again frantically.

Makoto was genuinely confused by this; "...How does that work? Why is that happening? What will that person do to turn it off and why does the TV seem like there was no reception? And why was it so dark all of the sudden? Then why was the TV the only thing lighting the entire room?" Those questions quickly filtered through her mind, which she curiously asked her father, who had trouble on how to respond to all of it at once.

Masato didn't have to think about it much since he saw her youngest was now fixated to the movie once again as she noticed that the TV had apparently shown some images- which seems to both intrigue and scare her at the same time. He was surprised too, but he said nothing regarding the matter.

His seemingly frightened daughter apparently still had the wits to exclaim quite excitedly like she figured something out; "Oh, there's a well! So is that why this movie is called 'The Well'?"

"...Makoto-dear, I don't think you should watch anymore..." Emi thought out loud, sensing something quite dreadful was about to happen before letting out a couple of coughs as she looked away.

Makoto pouted slightly at that as she turned to look at her Mother with concern, "...Why?"

Her question was pushed on the back of her mind when she suddenly heard Sae let out a gasp.

Makoto took note that her sister's eyes were wide open. Was her brave sister... scared? And with a gulp, she dared look back at the screen to see what caused such a fearful look on her dear sister's face.

Upon seeing the cause, Makoto's eyes widen and let out a sharp gasp as well, then she started exclaiming the entire scene that was happening before her;

"W-Woah! A-a-a girl just came out of the well! Did she fell in? I didn't saw what happened earlier since I... accidentally closed my eyes... But that seems really scary if it did happen, But wow! She has really long hair... Oh, she's walking closer and W-Wait..." She turned to look at her father again, "...Why is she weirdly walking backwards? Isn't it bad if she slips? It looks painful."

"Umm..." Masato wanted to humor her youngest daughter but finds himself quite a loss for words as his gaze was glued to the movie.

Sae answered for him, "...I don't think she's walking backwards, Machi... and maybe it's better if you don't know the full story for now... or better yet, maybe it's best to not watch the movie all together anymore."

Not heeding the warning, Makoto turned to look back at the movie in curiosity, "W-Why? What's happening?"

She was silent for a moment- a few seconds later, she soon let out this very high shriek, "Oh, my, gosh! She just came out of the TV! Oh-my-gosh she's crawling closer and closer to the person watching the video earlier and... and..." She watched as the long haired, white dressed lady started looking up.

And then Makoto screamed upon eye contact. Some things were best left to be unseen. That was one of them.

She reflexively raised her hands up high, accidentally throwing her stuff toy in the process. Buchimaru-kun flew so high before it landed on his father's head, Makoto could have laugh and apologized upon the sight- but right now, she'd rather dive towards her sister's direction with all due haste.

Pure terror was apparent on her face as she tackled her sister with a very tight embrace, "Gyahh! Sis! SisPleaseSaveMePleaseSaveME! Oh, Sis!"

"M-Makoto... I-I can't breathe..." Sae struggled under her sister's very tight grip around her neck. She soon adjusted her hold against her and gently placed her small head down on her shoulder and properly returned her sister's embrace.

Then Sae turned to look at their parents, telling them that she'll take care of this and they should finish the movie without her.

Upon seeing them nod, she excused herself and stood up, carrying Makoto in her arms as she walked out of the living room and went straight up to the hallways leading to their bedroom.

* * *

She had considered on placing Makoto down her own bed- but quickly realized that her younger sister was not planning on letting go all too soon.

Sae let out a soft sigh at that, yet couldn't help the smile that came as she went over to her room and sat down on her bed.

Hearing Makoto let out tiny sobs prompted Sae to rest her head against her younger sister's affectionately.

Then Sae started sliding her right hand upwards and downwards on Makoto's back soothingly to help calm her sister down, "It's okay, Makoto. I'm here. You're not alone." She reassured her, causing the young brunette to cease crying for a moment.

"Nobody will ever hurt you when I'm around. I promise." She added which in turn made Makoto turn to look up to her.

"B-But the g-ghost...!" With a strained voice was all Makoto could say before she started to let out short sobs again.

Sae was quite taken aback from seeing her normally tough younger sister break down like that. With moist eyes and those tears falling down freely on her face.

Seeing that prompted her to wipe the tears away with one hand, as the other secured her back tighter to not break their embrace. "There, there Machi. It's all right now. There will be no ghost that will harm you as long as I'm here."

Hearing that seemed to get Makoto's attention, "Oh, will you fight them?" She saw her sister nod and that was enough to push away her fears and replaced it once again with genuine curiosity, "Sis, How do you fight ghosts?"

Sae decided to humor her as she exaggerated her expression, "I'll kick them away."

Makoto's nose scrunched up with disbelief, "How?" She asked with a small frown on her face.

"Are you doubting me?" Sae replied with feigned hurt.

Seeing that caused Makoto to gasp and shook her head hastily, "N-No. Sis is so strong. But is it really possible?"

Sae playfully snickered, "Never underestimate a girl that's learning kickboxing and who's currently wearing some killer heels."

Makoto just blinked at her sister for a couple of times upon that response.

Then she instinctively finds herself looking down to the floor and she noticed that Sae was wiggling her feet showing said heels.

With that, Makoto looked back up to her older sister and giggled, "That does look like it will hurt."

Then her pondering expression returned as she grew curious once again, "But how will it hit though?" She asked as she looked straight at her older sister's eyes.

Sae thought about it for a moment, then she grinned, "Well, I guess we just have to believe it will hit. I recall reading a book about people cognition's at the library and I saw a lot of complicated stuff about it. I can't even understand some of them! But there was something that stood out for me from that book." She paused and let Makoto slid down on her bed to sit beside her.

Makoto shifted closer to her sister and once she was comfortable, she look back up to her and asked, "...What did the book say?"

"It said that some things can usually be done when you just put your mind to it." Sae answered with a smile as she placed a hand on her younger sister's back.

"...Then, if I believe I can push the baddies away, then I could?" Makoto was looking very intrigued by this.

Sae considered this and the look on her sister's face slightly scared her, "It's best to leave some more complicated things to the adults and authorities... But theoretically speaking- yes, you probably could."

Makoto was silent for a moment, then she simply just said, "Neat."

That worried Sae for a moment, "About pushing baddies away... Are you being bullied at school or something similar at the moment, Makoto?"

To her relief, she saw her younger sister shook her head and replied, "No. I was just curious when I saw that panda looking hero fight the baddies. How does he do it? I ask that question to myself since I saw him fight last week..."

Makoto then crossed her arms and looked ahead with closed eyes, nodding sagely like she figured out one of life's mysteries; "So he managed to do it because he just believes he could..." Then she soon let her hands clenched tight to a fist and excitedly exclaimed that, "He is just like Buchimaru-kun!"

Sae couldn't help a chuckle escaping her lips upon seeing her younger sister was back to her usual self.

But she was then taken aback when she suddenly heard Makoto let out this sharp gasp and the pure look of terror returned to her innocent face, "W-What's wrong, Machi?"

Makoto looked back at her sister with a very alarmed look on her face, "I just left Buchimaru-kun with Mommy and Daddy!"

Sae just blinked a couple of times at that exclamation and soon absentmindedly replied with, "...Err, I guess he's still watching the film."

Then she watched as her younger sister's expression change once more, this time with admiration, "Buchimaru-kun is really brave."

First letting out a soft chuckle and soon, a nod in agreement, Sae then responded with, "Yes, he is. And so are you."

Makoto pouted at that and shook her head before replying, "No, I'm not. I didn't finish the movie."

Sae snickered, "Oh, trust me. You managed to watch longer than some of my classmates. Some of them are even boys!"

Her grin widened when she saw Makoto's face brighten up, "Really?"

Then Sae nodded in response, "Really."

"When I grow older I'm going to watch the full movie again!" Makoto said with a determined look as she pumped up hands and a confident smile soon also graced her face.

Sae softly chuckled upon seeing her younger sister's enthusiastic look. 'It seems like all her fears had been dispelled. That's good.' She thought to herself with a smile.

She loves seeing Makoto's innocent smile.

Then Sae suddenly looked serious as she added to her thoughts, 'I'll protect it no matter what.'

Makoto looked up to her older sister with small pout as she noticed her silence, "Is there something wrong, Sis?" She then watched her sister shook her head.

After that, Sae gave the young brunette a couple of light pats on the head, "It's nothing, Makoto. I just really like it when you smile. So, always smile for me, all right?" She suggested before cupping her younger sister's cheeks.

Makoto raised her hands to cover her sister's much larger ones and was quick to comply with that, "Okay, Sis. Will this do?" She asked innocently before giving her older sister a beaming smile.

Sae finds herself chuckling to that before giving her own bright smile, "That's perfectly fine." She said before drawing the young brunette to a warm embrace.

'I'll try to keep smiling for you too.' She thought determinedly as she felt her younger sister eagerly returning the gesture.

A moment later, Makoto slightly pulled back and raised both of her small hands to rub her tired eyes. She was getting sleepy and though she did tried to suppress it, she failed to stifle a yawn.

Before Sae could suggest that she'll tuck her to sleep- She was taken a back when her younger sister tackled her with a tender embrace of her own.

They kept that position for sometime before Makoto further burrowed her head to her older sister's warmth, "Thank you, Sis... I'm happy that you're always here with me..." She muttered, slowly relaxing her grip and eventually falling asleep.

Sae let her sister rest comfortably on her arms for a few minutes, contented on gently stroking her brown hair with her free hand. She couldn't stop smiling lovingly as she saw how relaxed Makoto looks right now.

But since it was getting late, she then decided to carefully lift the young brunette up and placed her gently on the side of her bed.

'I guess it's fine if we sleep together for tonight...' Sae thought before slowly sliding down to lie beside Makoto and carefully lifted the covers to snugly fit over them.

Just as she did that, her younger sister instinctively snuggled her way back to her embrace much to her surprise, "...I love you, Sis." Makoto mumbled on her sleep before giving an unknowing smile.

Sae lovingly returned the gesture, "I love you too, Makoto." She said and gave a soft, quick kiss to her younger sister's forehead before slowly drifting off to sleep herself with a smile also gracing her face.

* * *

 **~~ End of Chapter Two ~~~**

* * *

Author's Note: They call 'Ma'koto "Machi" affectionately at times thanks to Bu'chi'maru-kun and psshh, 'The Well.' -That's sadly the only name I could think off to change the original movie to. Ha ha. The horror movie scene was inspired by a real life scenario with my own younger sister when we were both younger actually and of course, that little scene on 7/24 in-game also helps. But moving on from that, Fun and Sweet little chapter ain't it? He he. You know, I've been wanting to read something like this with the Niijima sisters for some time now and it's unfortunate that I never had the chance to find any fic like this yet... Well, since I enjoyed writing this, I think I'll go and write a few more prompts with this theme before the other inevitable scenes happen.

If you're curious about the appearances of Makoto and Sae's parents; I would've prefer drawing a fan art as it would be much easier to explain in that sense, but since I'm frankly a bit out of practice to do that now, (I tried drawing them a couple of times and I can't seem to be satisfied with how they look at the moment so... I'll first try to get my drawing muse back for the time being. You'll eventually see the sketch on my tumblr page- and the link is on my profile.)

For now, I'll try to describe it in written dialogue to the best of my abilities; Masato Niijima has crew cut, dark brown hair and piercing reddish brown eyes, while Emi Niijima has a a long, wavy gray-blonde hair with striking brown eyes. Both girls took after their father's eyes and though Sae shared her mother's hair color, her fierce facial appearance took more after her father while Makoto kept her mother's more gentle appearance despite having the same color as her father's hair.

Welp. I guess that's it from me for the time being. Thank you so much for reading and hope to see you again on my next update! Take care and have a nice day~ :)


End file.
